Alice's Annaversary
by AnmlLvr
Summary: Alice wants Jasper to surprise her for their annaversary. Can he find some way to avaid her visions, or will his suprise be ruined. One-shot. R&R. Kinda fluffy. Alice/Jasper


Disclaimer: Guess what? I learned an astonishing thing the other day. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! gasp, REALLY?!

**

* * *

**

**APOV:**

Jasper and I always celebrate our anniversary as the day we met, not any of the days we got married since we've been married so many times. It was coming up tomorrow. I wanted to be surprised, for once in my, well, existence. Usually I would just have a vision.

"Jazzy?" I asked. We were cuddling together on the sofa; the family had let on an extended hunting trip, giving us some alone time.

"Yes?" he asked, his lips brushing my hair.

"Surprise me, please," I requested. Usually, to any normal person, this would be a simple thing, but it would be a difficult task for my "husband" and I knew it.

**JPOV:**

I was sitting on the couch, cuddling with Alice. We were alone in the house, and with our anniversary coming up Alice's feeling on contentment mixed with a bit of anxiety was a little baffling.

"Jazzy?" She asked. I could feel she was going to hit me with a challenge.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Surprise me, please," she appealed. What?

"What do you mean, Allie?"

"Surprise me with something for our anniversary. I'll try not to look. Please, I want to know what it feels like to be surprised on my anniversary." I could deny her nothing.

"Of course," I responded. Oh, shit. How did I get myself into _this_ mess? And how was I going to surprise my all-seeing, all-knowing "wife?" Maybe a romantic dinner… Alice's eyes unfocused. She saw it. Hmmmm… Dinner to begin with, with candles! Yeah, no food, though. And…

**APOV:**

I feel so bad. I just saw what Jasper is planning. It's really sweet and romantic, too. Dinner with candles and glasses filled with actual blood. How sweet, we would be able do really drink something! I hoped I would be able to hide the fact that I'd seen what was going to happen. Dang, I really am awful.

**TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY**

**APOV:**

I came down stairs; Jazzy had _insisted_ I stay up there for a few minutes. I came down to find a dinner of real blood (animal, of course) sitting on the table.

"Oh, Jazzy! Thanks! This is sooooooo sweet!" I said, trying to seem surprised. By the amused glint in his eyes, though, I don't think I succeeded. Wait, amusement? What was going on? Oh, well. Maybe I was seeing things. Wouldn't be the first time. Oh man, I crack myself up.

"Let's drink," he said, holding out my chair like a good, southern gentleman (**A/N **guess where that was from?! coughEclipsecough) I sat down and we sat there, just drinking and talking. It was very romantic. Eventually, though, the blood was gone and the dinner was over. Jasper blew out the candles and took my hand, leading me outside. I hadn't seen this coming. I pushed away the oncoming vision with all my might, wanting desperately to be surprised.

After running a little ways, not long, we reached what seemed to be a club: The Dancing Stars, a banner stated. Jazzy led me inside. There was one, huge dance floor where couples were slowly turning and swaying to the slow, beautiful music. Around the dance floor, tables (unnecessary to us, although others probably used them) were crammed in. The dance stage, though, was the most obviously prominent thing. Jasper and I stepped gracefully up onto the floor, and joined the loving masses.

After many hours of spinning, twirling bliss, the club closed. We ran back home, and laid down on the bad. As Bella had once pointed out, there is more use for a bed than sleeping. We just lay there for a bit, him holding me close and me still reliving my perfect anniversary.

"Jazzy?" I questioned, hesitantly.

"Yes?" He answered.

"How did you keep the dancing a secret?" I felt his chest rumble in an endearing chuckle.

"I _do _have a bit of experience with keeping things out of your sight. I'm your husband, how could I not?" Hmmm… Not quite the answer I expected, nor was I really sure how I felt about that.

"What have you been keeping from me?" I demanded. He laughed again, sensing my mood.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He answered. He kissed me, and all other worries disintegrated. Jasper and me, that was all that mattered.


End file.
